


State of Emergency

by LexiieK



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon Request :: “you and Youngjae kiss after the two of you were crying”</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Super, super short Drabble
> 
> Word Count: 298

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You repeat over and over while hugging yourself and rocking back and forth.

Youngjae hurriedly jumps up and joins you on the couch. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you tightly into his side. “Why are you apologizing? There’s no reason to apologize.”

You breathe out a shuddery breath and nod as more tears slip from your eyes. “Are you mad?”

Youngjae laughs and buries his face in your hair. “Why would I be mad? You have just given me the best gift ever.”

You pull away slightly so that you could see his face clearly. You stay quiet and stare as a tear escapes from Youngjae’s eye. After a minute of you examining him you finally speak.

“Are you sure?” You mumble, offering him an out if he wanted one. “It’s too late for me, but it isn’t for you. Keep in mind this is the only time I am letting you walk away from this. I won’t give it to you again.”

Youngjae wipes his tears before grabbing your face, both hands placed lightly on each cheek, and using his thumbs to remove the tears from under your eyes.”I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I love you so much and I love our child you’re carrying already. I’m not going anywhere.”

You smile brightly nodding your head as much as possible with it still grasped in between Youngjae’s palms.

“Okay.” You say as Youngjae uses the hold he has on you to pull you closer.

“I love you you.” He whispers over and over again as he lightly brushes his lips against yours.

“I love you too.” You say as you grab the back of Youngjae’s neck and pull him in so that you can properly kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short and I do apologize, but sometimes that’s how things turn out. Sometimes I can’t stop writing and sometimes my body is just like okay that’s enough writing.
> 
> Also if anybody would like to put in a request for any Idol or Actor(Actress) please feel free to send in a request, either on my Writing Blog, http://t-o-p-madam.tumblr.com, or on here. I will try my best to get to it.


End file.
